Complot
by Nana Walker
Summary: Arthur sabía que sus aliados hablaban a escondidas de él, pero nunca pensó que tuviesen en mente tan macabro plan.


**N/A: **¡Holas gente~! Nana viniendo con otro drabble raro x,DU. Espero que no esté tan malo~ ni los personajes tan OoCeados~.

Este drabble participó con anterioridad del desafío en la comunidad reto diario, en Livejournal.

Dicho sea esto, les dejo con la lectura.

**Disclaimer**: Axis Powers Hetalia y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Extensión: **850 palabras.

**Advertencias:** Universo Alternativo. Probable OoC.

**Resumen: **Arthur sabía que sus aliados hablaban a escondidas de él, pero nunca pensó que tuviesen en mente tan macabro plan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Complot<strong>_

Arthur, gracias a su fuente de información y— digámoslo con franqueza— a su fetiche de espionaje, sabía que sus aliados planeaban algo. Podía escucharlos, de vez en cuando, mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la base, cuchichear planes nada confiables. Otras veces, se enteraba que habían estado hablando de él, obviamente a sus espaldas, provocando reticencia en el cejón. Hasta ahí, todo normal. Podría incluso pensar que, además de hablar cosas malas sobre él a escondidas, planeaban sacarlo de la agrupación. Qué importaba. Ya lo habían traicionado otras veces y había lidiado perfectamente con el hecho, ¿por qué habría de ser diferente esta vez?

Sin embargo, ese día, sus aliados lo miraban de forma distinta, esbozando pseudos sonrisas, a un extremo de llegar a ser tan escalofriantes como Iván. Prefirió pensar que, el día de hoy, estaba paranoico. Escogió no dudar ni, mucho menos, pensar que sus aliados pensasen traicionarlo de alguna forma que superase a las que, con anterioridad, había vivido.

Ese día, después de la reunión, los cinco amigos se fueron de juerga. Arthur no encontró nada de raro en esa conducta, sobre todo si tomaba en cuenta que le habían ganado al equipo contrario.

Primero pasaron por un bar, bastante sobrio, recomendado por él mismo, en el cual tocaban suave música celta y se podía hablar como personas civilizadas.

Aún así, y aprovechando el estado casi de ebriedad de los demás, al transcurrir la velada, Francis los llevó a un local donde también podían beber, pero estaban rodeados de exuberantes chicas, ligeras de ropa, que les servían licor. Otras mujeres bailaban en el escenario, dejando poco y nada a la imaginación y las más, por un módico precio, ofrecían algunas horas de amor prestado y vacio.

Hasta ahí, antes de perder la conciencia, Arthur, estando con varios vasos de alcohol en el cuerpo, creía que estaba bien. Todo continuaba ocurriendo con total normalidad y eso lo tranquilizaba. Podía relajarse y seguir bebiendo, aunque al día siguiente despertase con una resaca de los mil demonios. ¡Qué importaba ya! Era bueno celebrar cuando la oportunidad, como la de ahora, lo ameritase. Tomó de un solo trago el vaso con ron que estaba sobre la barra, cayendo dormido sobre la misma apenas hubo terminado.

* * *

><p>Había escuchado que, en ciertas ocasiones, la realidad superaba a la ficción y a la fantasía pero nunca llegó a imaginar, ni siquiera por asomo, que él estaría involucrado en uno de esos casos. Apenas hubo abierto los ojos, varias horas después, no pudo creer lo que veía. ¡Simplemente era imposible que ese tipo de atropellos le ocurriesen a él! Cerrando los ojos y pensando que todo se trataba de una espantosa pesadilla, decidió abrirlos luego, para despertar en aquel bar en el cual debería haber estado durmiendo, gracias a su borrachera.<p>

Sin embargo, nada de lo que anhelaba se cumplió: aún continuaba en la pesadilla más ridículamente realista que hubiese tenido en toda su vida.

Aún continuaba metido en una realidad que cada vez le gustaba menos.

Tratando de tantear el terreno, dirigió su vista, primero a la habitación, y luego a sí mismo, para darse cuenta, finalmente, en el lugar en el que se encontraba.

— ¡¿Q-Qué hacen?— fue lo único que pudo gritar en esos instantes, con exasperación, apenas hubo advertido, con horror, la camisa de fuerza que lo aprisionaba.

Algunos doctores y enfermeras, a duras penas, podían hacer frente a la fuerza casi bestial del rubio, quien trataba de zafarse mediante cualquier medio de esa fantasmagórica y loca prisión. Arthur estaba aterrado, aterrorizado y casi paralizado, sin contar lo confuso de la situación, que arrancaba el asidero de la realidad de sus pies.

— ¡Estás enfermo, Arthur!— gritó Alfred desde la ventanilla, respondiendo su pregunta— ¡Te trajimos acá por tu bien, te hace falta ayuda psiquiátrica!— explicó.

— ¡¿Ayuda psiquiátrica?— repitió el otro, en un estado de estupefacción tal, que dejo de moverse—. ¡¿Qué quieren decir con eso? ¡Yo estoy perfectamente cuerdo! ¡No pueden hacerme esto a mí, Arthur Kirkland!

Los observó. Contempló a sus aliados, con sus cejas curvadas, susurrando palabras llenas de burla y lástima. No podía escucharlos, pero sabía que fingían. Eran los peores traidores del mundo.

— ¡Tinkerbell, ayúdame! — rogó Arthur al hada que sobrevolaba su cabeza. Los doctores, al ver esto, solo movieron la cabeza, en señal de desaprobación y una de las enfermeras sacó una aguja con un líquido del cual Kirkland, con total criterio, pudo desconfiar— ¡No me dejes sólo Tinkerbell!

El hada, ante la visión de un Arthur atado con esa horrenda camisa de fuerza, lloriqueando como un niño y aterrado como un pequeño cachorrito golpeado, sólo se encogió de hombros y salió volando por la pequeña rendija de la puerta.

Arthur quedó inmóvil. No sólo sus aliados lo habían traicionado sino que, con total desfachatez, sus alucinaciones también lo habían hecho. Intentó forcejear aún más, sólo para imponer un poco de resistencia, pero fue inútil, pues la aguja se enterró firme en su cuello y lo llevó a la tierra de Morfeo.

En ese momento, Arthur Kirkland pasó a ser un loco de patio más.

Fin drabble: Complot

Por: Nana Walker

* * *

><p>NA: Muchísimas gracias por leer. Comentarios, críticas constructivas y sugerencias son bien recibidos.

Bye bye y cuídense mucho.


End file.
